


A Warm Welcome

by cheese



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Humiliation, Non-Sexual Bondage, Scent Marking, Watersports, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had to try. With the alpha pack quickly approaching, they needed to act as one unit, all of them. He closed his eyes and let the quiet snicks and clangs of the chain, and Derek still wrapping it around and around, calm him down. He didn’t fully know what Derek had planned, but he could do this, could fake the trust Derek needed from him, had done it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Challenge One of [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) at LJ: First Time/Last Time. This is the expanded and edited version.

“This is really stupid,” Scott said, right before Derek shoved a rag into his mouth and put tape over it, grinning like the asshole he was. Scott’s arms weren’t tied up, and he could probably at least wipe that smile off Derek’s face but that would defeat the purpose.

Derek straightened up and stepped behind the chair, picking up the heavy chains he’d left there earlier. Scott’s arms were grabbed and twisted backwards, behind the chair back as Derek began looping the chain through and around.

Scott had to try. With the alpha pack quickly approaching, they needed to act as one unit, all of them. He closed his eyes and let the quiet snicks and clangs of the chain, and Derek still wrapping it around and around, calm him down. He didn’t fully know what Derek had planned, but he could do this, could fake the trust Derek needed from him, had done it before; all to protect his loved ones.

Scott didn’t realize Derek was finished until his head was jerked back hard by his hair. He looked up into Derek’s glowing red eyes, his wolf face. 

“It begins now,” he said before licking, _actually licking_ the side of Scott’s face. Scott tried to move and turn away, struggling against the chains, but they held firm. The makeshift gag in his mouth dried out all his saliva and kept him from making any sound that didn’t come out like a whimper.

He couldn’t move beyond thrashing his shoulders and shaking his head. Derek’s hand in his hair tightened, putting a stop to any other move Scott might’ve made. “You will obey me as your alpha, Scott. Do you understand?” Scott closed his eyes and nodded as much as he could. He was powerless. 

“Good boy.” 

Scott’s eyes opened, he could feel his claws extending, rage rushing through him in waves. 

Derek laughed. “The more you fight this, the worse it’ll be.” He ran his claws along Scott’s jawline, his neck. “It’s just obedience training. Relax, Scott, you might even enjoy it.” He smirked again, then quickly leaned in and licked the other side of Scott’s face, before moving on to lap at his neck, sloppy and wet, his saliva dripping down to Scott’s shoulder. 

Scott couldn’t repress a shudder. It was nasty. Maybe if it was something Allison did, got him all sloppy with her saliva, or her juices, he might not mind, but being covered in Derek’s saliva and scent all over? Gross. 

Oh. _Oh._

Derek was marking him, of course he was, in the most disgusting way possible, licking and sucking and leaving marks all over Scott’s body. Scott was going to kill him. 

“Still fighting?” Derek asked from right next to his ear, and his hot breath against the damp skin there made Scott shiver. Scott tried to push him away, moving his shoulder as much as the chains would allow, but that only earned him a hard bite to the neck. Thankfully, the skin wasn’t broken, but Scott bit down on the gag in pain, entire body a tight pressure of too much sensation.  


“Since you insist on doing this the hard way, pun not intended,” Derek said before Scott felt his boot press down forcefully on his boner, that Scott shamefully hadn’t realized he’d sprung, “I’ll move on to the next part.”

Scott could only guess at what it might be, but he had no choice. This was what he agreed to. He watched as Derek stepped back from him and undid his belt buckle, then slid his jeans down, just low enough for Scott to see he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and for Derek to pull out his flaccid cock. Scott could feel his face heat with shame, and he shut his eyes again.

“Keep them open.” 

Scott obeyed, opening his eyes just in time to watch as Derek walked closer, cock in hand, then practically straddled him. He stood above Scott for far too long, just like that, cock out, practically touching Scott’s chest. Scott wanted to thrash, to push Derek away, but he didn’t. Instead he watched as Derek used his free hand to push Scott’s face down, lower then aimed cock up, at his neck. 

Scott could smell the urine before it streamed out of Derek’s cock and onto his lacrosse jersey, cascading down the fabric to his shorts. It seeped through quickly, damp and tepid in seconds. Scott had never felt more humiliated in his life. He could feel the bile building up in his throat as the sour stench filled his sensitive nostrils, Derek splashing the last few droplets in his face before stepping back. 

Scott wished he could also say that he’d ever been more aroused, but it would’ve been a lie; if his cock, traitorous, now soaked with Derek’s piss, and painfully hard, was anything to go by. 

Derek tucked himself in then stomped his foot back on Scott’s dick, all alpha speed and strength, and leaned close.

“Knew this would get you hot, Scott, all that fighting’s just a front, isn’t it? You’re like a stray dog, looking to belong.” The boot pressed down harder, rocking back and forth, and tears streamed down Scott’s face, snot clogged up his nose, the rag in his mouth made it hard to breathe.  


Derek leaned in, lapped up a stray tear and licked to Scott’s ear. “You want to come, Scott? You’ll do it like this, admitting you belong to me now.” Scott shook his head, but he couldn’t stop the whimpers and whines at the back of his throat as Derek kept rocking his foot against Scott’s cock. Scott tried to fight it, the pleasure of being surrounded in Derek’s stench, completely at his mercy, but all it took was one more lick across his cheek, and one more stomp on his cock and with a sob that shook his body and the chair, Scott came.  


Derek patted him once on his cheek, probably sticky with Scott’s tears and Derek’s saliva, before walking away. “I’ll be back in 2 hours,” he said over his shoulder, then, almost as an afterthought just as he reached the doorway, “Oh, and welcome to the pack.”


End file.
